A Diffraction gratings (DG) is an important optical devices widely used in applications where dispersing wavelengths are required. In free space optics, DG's are usually fabricated by either mechanically burnishing the grooves onto a substrate, or by reactive ion beam etching the holographic pattern developed by two beam interference. In waveguide optics, DG's have been fabricated by utilizing standard photolithographic and etching techniques.